elementwarssfandomcom-20200213-history
Family Matters
'Family Matters '''is the 23rd episode of season two of ''Element Wars, ''and the 49th total. Plot Summary Zane and Nariko go head to head in a fierce battle, while the others mourn Puck's death. Mrs. Filarski and Xena are clueless facing the loss of Zane's amulet and unable to provide answers, which irritates Adam who asks them to leave the fight for them and take care of the casualties of the Rebellion. The two leaders order the Rebellion to retreat and return to their hideout down the sewers, only to discover that the Thunder Nation Army has destroyed it and massacred them all, with Brain being the only survivor after hiding in a closet. Meanwhile on Earth, Rachel decides to cancel her prosecution against Matthew, after she's unable to find Adam for a while and ask for his help. Matthew agrees under the condition that he'll be able to see his children, and the two meet with Marilyn and Mark at the hospital where Angela is hospitalized. Marilyn explains that Diana and Zane are also missing for a long time, so she contacted Angela who seems to face the same problem. Meanwhile in the palace, Nariko absorbs all of the Light she collected with the Thunder Dome into her body, which extremely boosts up her powers making her grow to a gigantic size. While in this form, she easily defeats the combined efforts of Adam, Diana, Erika and Zane. She's about to kill them, until Jamie appears on the last minute and take them underground to safety. Jamie explains he was able to find them with the help of David and Snake Eyes, who gave him a device which allows them to keep contact and also able to read the signals their amulets produce when they're close to their owners. David and Snake Eyes explain how they escaped BrainTech with Agent Simmons's body and the kids ask them to tell their parents that they're fine and well. While David meet the parents, the kids reunite with the Rebellion and are shocked to find Dr. Sheppard's second cassette in Puck's pocket. Adam suggests they go back home before watching it, and while looking for a portal they unfortunately run into Dr. Stewart. Everybody is ready to fight, when suddenly Jamie's device rings, and Diana receives a call from the worried Marilyn, after the latter begs David to let her talk to her daughter. Major Events *The Rebellion retreat and find out that their hideout was destroyed and all members but Brain were massacred *Nariko absorbs all the ''Light she collected into her body and grow to gigantic size *Jamie saves the other kids from Nariko *It is revealed what happened to Gale and David after they shot Agent Simmons *Rachel cancels her prosecution against Matthew, thus releasing him from remand *All of the kids' parents gather in attempt to find them *Diana find Dr. Sheppard's second cassette in Puck's pocket *The kids run into Dr. Stewart again *David eventually let Marilyn contact Diana Character Debuts Trivia *If flashbacks are not counted, this is Dr. Stewart's first appearance in Season Two. He was last seen in The Mission (Part II), 22 episodes ago External Links Category:Episodes